Coming Home
by LoveZach07
Summary: Cammie's coming back to face her past that she left 5 years ago. Follow the journey of Cammie solving her old problems that is now bigger than ever. What will happen when she reunites with her old love Zach who is a famous singer and actor who has a hot model girlfriend. Will their old fire light up or will it be left as ashes. No spies.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home: Introduction

Coming home was a tough decision to make, especially when you ran away from your past. I've never thought of coming back, like ever. But something tells me that I should. My plane just landed, it feels like flipping an old page in your book of life. Now's the time I should face what I left behind.

Stepping out of the plane, the humid breeze of Jakarta touches my face. Seeing this airport after 5 years, it has change, a lot. It seems more futuristic that it was, I remember it used to look like a traditional house with the wooden and bronze ornaments.

The immigration and baggage claim was a blur, I was nervous to meet my family. They haven't heard from me for 5 years. What will they think about me? Have they been searching for me? Do they still care about me? Questions were running through my mind.

"Hey," someone patted my back, bringing back to reality. The voice was too familiar, I would recognize this voice anywhere. I turned around and saw the person from my past. Someone I loved and missed for a long time. It was my ex boyfriend, Zach.

"Hi," I replied faking a smile. All the memories and feelings of him came rushing back in an instant. I never got over him, he was the only one I love after all of these. But back then I have no choice but to run and leave everyone behind.

"You're finally back! Where have you been? Hello there..." he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. I was in London for the last 5 years. I'm good, how 'bout you? Where were you from?" I replied smiling admiring his facial structure. I missed his beautiful emerald green eyes looking at my black ones. His jawline and nose was more structured than before. He has this amazing heart-melting smile. Oh, how I missed that smile of his. His hair, no words could explain how perfect his hair was, it was dark brown and messed up all in the right places.

"I'm really good. I just got back from an event in Bali. I was suppose to come back tomorrow but I missed my girlfriend so I come back early." He smiled. At first I thought he was talking about me, but then I realize that he got a girlfriend already. I mean like, why would he wait for me, he's a famous actor and singer, he could get any girl he wanted. My heart felt heavy like it's been stab by a knife a lot of times. "So, how bout you? Do you have a boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah, of course. He's in London." I lied. "I'm sorry, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to go." I continued and smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah sure, we'll meet again sometime? I would love to catch up with you," He stated and giving me a piece of paper with his number and I smiled at him. I was about to leave grabbing my suitcase and about to walk away. But he stopped me, holding my arm and sliding his arms to my waist giving me a heart-warming hug. My arms were quickly wrapped around his neck. I miss his hugs. His scent of masculine brought back memories of the past. Sometimes I wish I hadn't leave, so I won't have lose him. He was the best thing that's ever been mine and now I lost it.

"I'll see you again, Cam," he smiled at me.

"You too, Zach," I whispered back at him. Then I got inside the taxi and left.

 **AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated my story, but summer's near so I will probably upload pretty soon. I'm looking forward to this story. Go and follow this story. Please write a review about anything or about this book, I've missed you guys, thank you for supporting me and my stories I love ya all! -Regina**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO ALLY CARTER.**

Chapter 1:

June 2015

I stood there in front of the huge black gate, inspecting the features of this place, this old place that I used to call home. The white walls were repainted, but the faint cracks could be seen. The ivy traveling on the walls beautifully, next to the patio where I used to play with my brother. Grasses were chopped off neatly and everything was all in place, since I left. I couldn't bring myself to ring the bell, memories came flooding back, walls that I've built may not be strong enough for this. I force my arm to ring the bell and seconds from that, a woman open the door.

This woman who raised me from I was born, she aged a little, but still was as beautiful as ever. Tears were threatening to escape from her blue eyes, tears of happiness, hurt, sadness and shock. I stood quietly in front of her, smiling, waiting for her response.

"Cammie?" She asked, but it was more like a sigh of relief.

"Hi mom," I answered with tears in my eyes. She quickly grab and hug the air out of me. We hugged and cried into each others arms.

June 2009

The music was blaring loudly. But everything had felt like it was all blocked out of my mind. I don't understand. I don't understand what just happened, and now I'm sitting in the hottest club in town drowning myself with alcohol.

"Cammie, come on! Loosen up! Don't think about that douche anymore, come, have fun! The night is still young!" Macey yelled over the music.

"I just don't get it, what have I done wrong?" I sighed and take a big gulp of my drink.

"You've done nothing wrong. Josh is just a jerk. I mean, look at you! You're hot and it's his loss for cheating on you," Macey stated. I take another gulp of the drink and felt my throat burning.

"Come on, Cam! Let's dance!" Bex shouted and dragged my into the dance floor. I don't know if it's the music or the alcohol inside of me but I start to sway my hips and twirl and dance, like I've never dance before. It felt good, I can't lie.

We were dancing through the night. I was getting tired so I got back to the bar and order a vodka soda. I was drinking my drink when I hear a low, raspy voice, and turn to look at the person.

"Whiskey please," said the guy. He sat down on the stool next to me. I observe his appearance, even though it's only his right-side, but I knew he was good looking. He has emerald green eyes, structured nose, sharp jawline, structure cheekbones, and dark brown hair that is messed up all in the right places. I'm pretty sure he can feel my stare.

"You know staring is really impolite," he stated without looking at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I mumbled, surprisingly he heard me.

"It's fine, girls would usually drool over me. It's shocking that you haven't," he smirked looking at me, and I blushed a little.

"Puh lease, you're not even that good looking," I lied trying to seem confident.

"You can't deny the fact that I'm hot, babe," he smirked again. What's with him and smirking? I thought to myself. "You're cute when you blush," he stated, making me blush even more.

"Stop it," I laughed.

"So..." he trailed off.

"So, what?" I asked.

"I was wondering, why would a beautiful girl like you be sitting here in this bar alone?" he questioned.

"My friends are dancing over there, and I just got tired so I'm sitting here," I replied. "How 'bout you Mr. Hot Guy, what's your name?" I asked.

"Zachary Goode, call me Zach," he smirked, again. His name sounds so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Yours?"

"Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie," I replied. "Just wondering, how old are you, Zach?"

"17, why?" he asked. "You?"

"No, just wondering. I'm 16," I said.

We were talking for a while, getting to know each other.

"Cammie, can I ask?" he questioned.

"Yeah, shoot," I answered.

"What happen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned back feeling confused.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're hiding sadness, something bad just happened. If I may ask, what happen?" he asked.

I sighed and replied, "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Damn, did not expect that." he stated.

"He cheated on my with some slut," I continued.

"Well, then, it's his loss. He just lost a beautiful, funny and charming girl like you." he smiled, an actual smile and I blushed.

We talked some more and laugh some more. We connect well. My eyes were observing the whole place until it landed on Josh's face. My eyes widen at the sight of him. Zach noticed it and follow my stare.

"That's the ex-boyfriend?" he inquired.

"Yeah, that's him," I stated, still staring at Josh, until we made eye contact. Then I look away.

"Wanna make him jealous?" Zach smirked.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled and he nodded. He stood up and make my body face his. He was still taller than me even though I'm sitting on the stool. He stood between my thighs and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is this okay?" he made sure and I nodded. He pulled my body closer to his and lean in until our lips are inches apart.

"Is this okay?" he asked again and lean in. Even though it's as cliche as it sound, I felt fireworks and my stomach just exploded with millions of butterflies. His lips were warm and so soft, they tasted like brandy. I pulled him even closer to my body, until there were no more space between up. We finally pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"It was very okay," I smiled and he laughed. At that moment I didn't care if Josh was looking or not. All I know is get to know this guy more.

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I promised to write on summer break but I went traveling to many places that I didn't get a chance to write. I'm not sure when I'm going to upload the next chapter, hopefully soon. But right now I'm really busy. I'm in the 9th grade now, I take IGCSE courses and I have to prepare for the national exam from my country. I love you guys so much. I don't know if anyone's still reading this. Thank you so much if you are! Btw, pay attention to the years. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

June 2015

"So, how are you doing?" I asked to break the awkward silence while sitting on the couch. The sunlight shine through the glass door and the sound of wind blowing was calming my thoughts.

"I've been better, you know, since he left," mom stated and avoiding eye contact with me. She sat down next to me and sighed. I looked around and take in everything that was happening. Everything looked the same, what can I say, she doesn't like changes. I faced my mother and observed her face, she looked very tired and worn out. Her wrinkles were more prominent now, her gray hair was now more than since I last saw her. "Cam, how have you been?" she questioned and I replied with a quick fine. "I'm so sorry," she stated while staring at me with pity.

"Sorry for what happened, or sorry for not finding me?" I inquired. I was mad for all the things that have happened but what hurt me most is that she didn't even try to find me. Sometimes people run away to see if you'll come after them **(see I what did there, review if you know where this is from)** , to see if they care. Guess she doesn't after all.

"Both, actually," she sighed and continued, "it's not that I don't try to find you, I can't and he didn't let me."

"How 'bout after he left? Did you think about me for even a split second?" I fired back.

"Yes, of course, but I wasn't in a good state and I needed to get help. I wasn't ready to face you and to explain everything," she reasoned. I was already in rage and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Bullshit mom! You don't care about me, you never did. All you care about is Grant, and that fucker you married. You never cared about me, you know what he did to me and yet you let him! You know all along what was going to happen and yet you did nothing. You know why I ran away, you know it and it was your fault!" I stood up and yelled at her. Tears were now streaming down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't care if I hurt her, she deserves it. She knew everything and yet she let it be.

October 2009

I started to hang out with Zach more and more often, it's been a few months since we've met. There's still something strange about him that I couldn't put a finger on.

"Hey Cam, could you come here real quick?" He yelled from his room. I got up from the couch and walked across the huge loft to his room. He lives alone and I like to hang out here sometimes. It's better than it is at home. His bedroom door was open so I entered. The sight caught me off guard, he was shirtless with a white towel wrapped around his waist lowly. It's obvious to see his abs and structured v-line. I quickly looked away and blushed. "Like what you see, babe?" He teased.

"Oh, shut up, I've seen better," I laughed and continued, "Why did you call me?"

"I need help with my outfit," he chuckled nervously while rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Since when do you need help with your outfit?" I asked with full of confusion.

"Since my mom is visiting and she wanted to have a family dinner. I wanted to look nice and..." he trailed off.

"Is this your way of asking me to meet your parents?" I asked accusingly with my squinted eyes.

"Yeahh... I guess?" He laughed and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mines around his neck. We stared into each others eyes with happiness.

"So... What are we?" I asked him.

"What do you want us to be?" he questioned me back.

"No, you can't do that, I asked you first," I replied while slightly slapping his chest.

He laughed and answered, "Well, since we've known each other for a few months now, I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want that?"

"Hmm.. let me think about it," I replied teasingly and break away from his hold, but he pulled me back and attack me with tickles and kisses. I screamed and laughed uncontrollably, I feel free and actually happy when I'm with him. After all the laughter died down, I replied to him, "Yes, I want that too."

He smiled and pulled me against his chest with his one arm around my waist and the other hand cupping my face pulling me closer to his lips. I could feel his hot breath and desire and lust in his eyes. I closed my eyes and our lips were inches apart, when the doorbell ring.

Zach moaned in frustration and moved away from me. He quickly put his sweatpants on and ran to the door. He answered it with an annoyed expression while I sat on the couch chuckling from his expression.

"What?" he said while answering the door. The girl was shocked, but then smiled at him. She looked so much like him, may be she was his sister.

"Gee, brother I thought you would be more excited to see me." she stated with a smirk on her face. Now I know the smirking runs in the Goode family. His facial expression changed in a second, he smiled and hugged her.

"Megan! I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you a lot," he said while hugging her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, I can really tell by how you greet me earlier," she replied with sarcasm.

"Aww, meg you and your sarcasm, I've missed you," he smiled and ushered her in to the loft. I cleared my throat, expecting Zach to introduce me to his sister. Zach got the hint and quickly stood next to me while possessively placing his hand on my waist.

"Well Zach, aren't you going to introduce me to this girl?" she said while smirking and pointing at me.

"Megan, meet my girlfriend, Cammie. Cammie, meet my sister Megan."

 **AN: Hey guys, I know this isn't much, but this is all I've got right now. I have the storyline set for this, but the problem is I don't have the time to write it. I don't even know how many people are still reading this, thank you so much if you do. I will try my best to find time to write, may be during the christmas break? But right now I'm very busy, I'm in the 10th grade now and I have many projects and tasks to do. I'll also be taking my IGCSE next year May/June. Review if you are taking IGCSE too and just share some thoughts and ideas about the story or anything. Byee, I'll see you soon.. :)**


End file.
